


I Guess Leather Is Kinky-- If You're Into That

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rage Happy, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Masterbation, Office Sex, Past Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Victim Shaming, Sexual Abuse, Sexuality Crisis, Slut Shaming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unsafe Sex, geoff is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff Ramsey just broke up with his grilfriend and no doubt it's shitty, he texts his friends to let them know but one responds and offers to cheer him up.</p><p>(Updates on Wednesday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Was A Bitch Anyway

It was a shitty day with shitty weather no less. Breaking up with his latest girlfriend was not something Geoff Ramsey wanted to do today. He sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket as he stared out his car window that was drizzled with rain. He was parked in a Dunkin' Donuts parking lot with a warm coffee in his lap. He didn't want the coffee as much as he did before that phone call, now he wanted something strong, something to make him forget how much he was hurting. He had just texted Ray to tell him about the news like he had most of his friends and most replied back with 'That sucks, sorry man' or 'She was a bitch anyway, didn't know what she had'. Ray's response was different, it read: 'That blows, lets say we go out and cheer you up? tonight's my treat.' Just what he needed, a few drinks. He replied, 'Sure I'll stop by at 8, Thanks.'  


Later that night Geoff was at Ray's watching the younger man run up to the car and get in the passenger's seat. "I have the perfect place." Ray smiled. Geoff raised eyebrow but followed his directions anyway. They pulled up to a cheap beat down building with neon lights with beer companies on them. Ray hurriedly hopped out and Geoff followed. The burly, blonde bouncer at the door seemed to recognize Ray and smiled, lifting the rope to let them pass. Once inside Geoff's eyes widened, this wasn't a bar. It was godforsaken strip club! Normally Geoff wouldn't mind but this wasn't just a strip club, it was a gay strip club. Sure he knew Ray was a homosexual and of course he was fine with it but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with some of the looks he was receiving.

Ray made a bee line for seats in front of a stage, a metal pole in the middle. Geoff followed close behind like a frightened child that hung onto his mother's sleeve and shyly took a seat next to Ray. Ray leaned back, spreading his arms across the back of the dark green sofa. Geoff noticed different stages were lit up different colors and had different themes this one was green, plain green. He shifted a bit and looked over at Ray. "Ray, I don't think I can be here." He said looking around. "It's fine! just relax!" he yelled over the music, ready to enjoy himself. The music suddenly stopped and a new song came on and a man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes stepped from the curtains at the back of the stage. He was dressed in a tight tank top and extremely short leather shorts.

Geoff was taken aback at first but then started to enjoy the man as he danced around the metal pole. The man climbed down from the stage and sat on his lap, caressing his cheek and slightly grinding down on him as he looked into his eyes. Geoff was frozen, he was flushed in the face to no relief and his pants grew tight. The leaned closer to speak in his ear,"What's your name?" he asked, a british accent leaving his lips. "Geoff." he managed to choke out. "The name's Gavin." The man smirked and returned to the stage to continue his routine. Ray smiled wide at Geoff as he was stricken in awe at the beautiful man. Gavin was graceful and amazing and in Geoff's entire life he never thought he'd be so attracted to a man.

Geoff shook his gaze and stood, grabbing a beer from the table in front of them and excusing himself to his car. He sat there and took a few swigs of his beer, trying to comprehend what just happened. He stared down at his pants in disbelief, he was hard. No, really hard, it hurt. "Gavin" had given him the worst case of a problem and Geoff sat there in utter disbelief.

He glanced at the door, Ray shouldn't be out for a while. He unzipped his pants and set his beer in the cup holder.He pulled down his boxers to let his cock spring free. This was ridiculous. He slowly wrapped his hand around his aching member and began to pump himself. He let out small moans and pants, unintentional images of Gavin coming into his mind and he sped up.Eventually he came in his hand, eyes navigating the windows of the car to see that they had fogged up. he quickly reached to the center console to grab a napkin and clean up. As soon he was tided up Ray came out and sat in the car. "Jeeze you couldn't wait?" Ray chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Shut the hell up." Geoff breathed, still partially out of breath. "Didn't know you had a thing for guys." Ray smirked sitting back. "Neither did I."


	2. I'm Not Into Dudes But If I Had A Boner, It's Really Trying Right Now

Geoff couldn't focus, he had been planning since midnight to head back to the strip club. He stayed quiet, editing videos to himself and barely feelin enthusiastic when commentating the Let's Plays or Versus. Ray noticed this and stopped him in the break room. 

"Hey, are you okay? Not too truamatized from last night, are you?" Ray joked, briefly opening the fridge. "I'm going back." Geoff mumbled, a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his hands."What?" Ray lifted his head up, banging it on the fridge, then looking over at his friend. "I... want to go back... to the club." He said timidly, keeping his eyes glued to the amber liquid. "Any special request?" Ray smirked. "N-No, I uh... actually, yeah." Geoff looked up at Ray quickly, his cheeks tinted pink. "I can tell you had a thing for that british guy." Ray chuckled to himself.The older of the two remained silent, still not wanting to admitt that he, in fact, had jerked off because of a guy. "I'll make reservations then." the puerto rican bit back a laugh. "Whatever." Geoff glared at him.

Ray fucking knew that he didn't want Gavin to see he came back for him, let alone reserve a room with him! Geoff ran a hand down his face and watched Ray text a few things in his phone. "I know some guys there and they say he's usually pretty expensive, I managed to get you a deal." Ray shrugged. Geoff could probably name 15 guys Ray 'knew' in that club. "How much?" he asked pushing off rhe counter to stand straight. "The deal is 85 bucks." The younger shoved his phone in his back pocket. "85 bucks?! How much was it before?!" Geoff furrowed his eyebrows. "100-something." "Jesus." Geoff groaned. "So, my place at 8?" Ray asked. "Yeah sure." he nodded as Ray walked out.

Just then his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, reading who it was from; His ex-girlfriend. He didn't want to hear what she had to say, no doubt it was a pity message. It read: 'Hey, look i'm sorry, you bust be really hurt,' no shit. 'we can still be friends right? I like you as a person Geoff and I don't want to loose a friend like you.' He didn't want to answer her because appearently he wasn't good enough for her. He looked up at her name, Megan, and of course there was still and emoticon heart that she had put there. He went to his contacts and changed it to

'Appearently Not Good Enough' sure it was childish but he wanted to forget her. They had only been friends for so long because Geoff really liked her, no there was no point if she was already with another man. Hewas now pissed off and couldn't wait for this day to be over, He wanted to see Gavin. He wanted Megan to watch, to be jealous as Gavin's hands roamed his body, his lips kissed his skin and marked him, watch him as he made Gavin's pale body quiver. Ugh, he wanted her to pay. Geoff stood still for a moment, had he really thought all that about Gavin? This never happened before so why now? Why Gavin? He shook his head and walked out the break room, whisky still in hand.

That night he and Ray sat in Geoff's car outside the club. "Nevermind, I don't wanna go, I changed my mind." Geoff said reaching for the keys in the ignition. Ray grabbed his wrist and looked him dead in the eyes. "We already made a reservation, we're going." The puerto rican tried to reassure him with a smile. Geoff withdrew his hand and opened the car door, hesistating for a moment before stepping out and closing the door behind him. Ray slapped a hand on his back and walked with him inside. The same blond, burly bouncer noticed Ray and smiled but to Geoff the smile seemed even more sinister now.

The music played to his heartbeat, pounding erratically in his chest. Ray led him to a door with Gavin's written name on a whiteboard. "Alright, just go in, hand him the money, and go fucking bananas." his friend smiled, giving him one more pat on the back. "You're not coming with me?" Geoff raised an eyebrow. "The only reservations they had left were private sessions." he shrugged. "No it wasn't." Geoff glared. "Too late now! Get in there!" Ray pushed him into the door only to find out that the door didn't go inwards. Geoff shot more icy daggers at Ray before actually entering the room.

He looked around at the comfy seats and organized chests, The room was bathed in tinted green light. "Right on time." Geoff turned his head to the direction of the accented voice. There Gavin stood, clad in a skimpy french maid outfit. Geoff's face heated up, damn. "I was kind of hoping you were the Geoff they were talking about." Gavin stalked towards the flushed man. "Me?" Geoff ran his eyes down to the black lace thigh-high stockings that fit his pale legs perfectly. "Yes, you." Gavin chuckled lifting Geoff's chin. "It's not polite to stare."Gavin licked his lips.Geoff had almost forgotten th wad of cash in his pocket, he reached for it and held it to him. Gavin took the money and set it on the table behind him and walked back to his customer.

"You know, I'd do this for free." Gavin trailed a hand down his shoulder, his arm, his waist, and around to caress his ass. Geoffery only became more uncomfortable, making it almost unbareable. "Why?" he questioned. "Well, you're really cute." the brit whispered in his ear and kissed uder his ear and down his neck to his collar bones. The older sighed and tilted his head to let Gavin venture across his smooth neck and his stubbled chin. At this point Geoff was speachless, this made te younger of the two smile deviously and push him to sit on the couch as he climbed on top of him.

"Look at you luv, already hard." Gavin began palming him through his jeans. Geoff groaned, needing ground him self or something hereached under the skirt of Gavin's dress to grab his ass in both hands. Gavin quriked an eyebrow, his lips turned up, "You want me to take care of this?" the brit unzipped his pants, pulling his throbbing member from his boxers. "P-Please." the veteran begged. "Promise me you'll say my name?" Gavin kneeled down in front of the couch. Geoff nodded and let out a small whimper.

"You're such a cute little virgin." he rubbed slowly, using his thumb to catch the pre-cum from his leaking cock. "I-I'm not a virgin." the older struggled to protest. "Have you slept with a guy?" Gavin stopped, looking up at him. Geoff shook his head quickly, wanting Gavin to stop talking and keep going. "I'm straight." he swallowed and looked into Gavin's eyes which played a look of increduance. "No, you're not." he chuckled and continued, lowering his mouth onto the pulsating errection and began to suck and bob his head expertly, occasionally swiping his tounge over the tip and teasing the slit. Geoff bit back moans, weaving his fingers through Gavin's messy blonde hair and pulling him closer. "G-Gavin..." he sighed as the younger male took his length down his throat, choking a bit before pulling away to rn his hot tounge up his shaft. Taking him into his mouth once more, he teasingly dragged his teeth against him lightly and he reached up to massage his ballsack.

Geoff felt his stomach tighten, nearing closer to release, and as soon as Gavin squeeed slightly hard he shot his seed into his mouth, moaning Gavin's name. Gavin sat up, swallowed, and licked his lips. He stared down at him panting, almost wishing it never had ended because when the brit's perfect lips were around him it was more than complete bliss. Geoff reched forward to wipe some of his milky fluid from the corner of his lips and held it between them. Gavin grabbed his wrist and licked his finger clean, the stood to pull him into a kiss, roaming his tounge around Geoff's hot cavern, letting him taste himself. Geoff pulled away,`not too found of the newfound salty taste.

Gavin smiled and walked over to the table grabbing a 10 dollar bill and a pen to write on it. "Keep it, I think you've earned it." he handed the money to Geoff and he scaned the writing, it was a phone number. Geoff zipped up his pants and straightened himself out. Gavin pecked his cheek and said, "Call me sometime when I'm not working, we'll get some bevs." Hebturned to walk off. Holy fuck, this wasn't happening, someone pinch him this was a goddamn dream.


	3. I'm Not Obsessed

Geoff woke up and looked over to the 10 dollar bill sitting on his nightstand next to his phone. He wanted to text him, call him, anything, we wanted to see him again. He sat up and rubbed his face, he was obsessed. That was it. He was obsessed with the how amazing he made him feel and how turned on he made him. He had no feelings for him, of course, he was straight. Straight as a fucking pole.  
'No, you're not.' Gavin's words echoed in his head. This was rediculous, what the hell did some stripper know about his sexuality? He stood from his bed and grabbed his phone, reading a message from Ray.

How was last night? ;)

The tired male rolled his eyes, Ray was really trying to convice his sexuality otherwise wasn't he?

It was fun, I guess.

Did you bang him? :O

Geoff almost dropped his phone under the running faucet in his bathroom and watched at it hit the carpet laid out before the sink. He picked up his phone and wiped off the foam from his toothpast off the mirror. Was he serious?! 'Bang him'?! He could barely move his hands to his hair with the blow job he gave him!

No. I didn't 'bang' him.

Why not!?

I'm not a homosexual Ray, ever think of that?

Have you heard the news lately? Well I guess you better turn on your tv cause Tom Castello says that's bullshit.

You're bullshit. I'm Straight as dicks.

Not as straight as your dick last night.

Shut the hell up.

What did you guys even do?

He gave me a blowjob okay?

And?

...In a french maid outfit.

That's it? Laaaaaame. Was it at least good?

Geoff held back the urge to type 'fucking amazing.' and just decided not to respond. He was now in his car, dressed and ready for work. He just needed to stop thinking about it. He didn't need Gavin everyday, that would be weird. His hand glided over his pocket where he had put the 10 dollars. He needed a new girlfriend, and fast.He drove to work and Ray was at him like a bull dog off a leash.

"Why didn't you answer was it that good?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, um, he gave me his number." Geoff pulled out the bill and handed it to Ray. "Did you text him? Call him?" "No." "You should sext him." "What!? No!" "Send him nudes!" "Ray shut the fuck up!" Ray broke into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny Ray what do I do?! He didn't believe me when I told him I was straight!" Geoff raised his voice above Ray's. "Cause you're not." The puerto rican quriked an eyebrow. "Ray." Geoff warned. "Okay Okay, come over tonight and we'll talk."


	4. The Unexpected Call

Geoff growled, sprawled out on Ray's couch, phone.on his chest, debating on whether to call or text his midnight entertainer. "You have a crush!" Ray had shouted, bringing in a bag of doritos from the kitchen. "I'm not into dudes!" Geoff shouted back. "Hey, I understand, you just need to come to terms with the fact that you want nothing more than to slide your dick in Gavin's pulumpcious...beautiful...pale....perfectly shapped ass." The puerto rican plopped down on the couch at Geoff's feet , making him shift a bit as the older's mind was in space.

Geoff shook his head and unlocked his phone to open his facebook. Pictures, news, status updates, of Megan and her new boyfriend casscaded his news feed. She looked so pretty and happy without him... And without a doubt this was not helping him become less stressed or less naucious at all. He locked his phone and threw it back on his stomach. Truth be told, Megan had been the best thing in his life since they were eleven but now she was the worst. A sharp and achy feeling resided in the veteran's stomach and he groaned softly in discomfort.

"Megan?" Ray looked over at his friend. Geoff nodded and stared at the blank white ceiling. "You need to let her go Geoff." Ray said as sympathetic as possible. Ray hated Megan because she had no damm right to treat one of his best friends like anyone was better than him. Geoff was better looking than 'Mark' and probably way better at treating someone right than he's ever seen.

Geoff opened his mouth to speak but his phone began to ring and his heartstopped. "You think it's him?".Geoff sat up to look at Ray. "It can't be, you didn't give him your number idiot." He joked. Geoff hit the answer button and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" 

"Geoff! Uh....hey."

"Burnie? Why are you calling so late?" The tatted man looked over to a wall clock that read 8:45.

"I couldn't get a hold of you...do you think you would want to hang out friday? I-If you're not busy." Brunie asked quite softly.

"I might be, I'll have to see but i'll give you a call... Okay?" Geoff cracked a half smile.

"Yeah, of course, sorry to bother you, i'll uh, talk later. "

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Burnie's phone cut with a small click and Geoff re-locked his phone once more. "What did Brunie want?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "He wants hang on friday, I said i'd see if I was busy." Geoff shrugged. "Oh." Ray's lips curled ever so slightly as he shook his head. "Still trying huh Burns?" He mumbled. "What'd you say?" Geoff knitted his eyebrows together. "Nothing. Now start texting."


	5. No Homo, But You're Really Attractive

It's 3 am baby go to sleep

Not yet

Geoff texted back, he had been ignoring the nicknames and talking to Gavin for hours. He found out that the man was younger than him and was actually part itallian and just reccently moved from England. Geoff wasn't in love with him, he did't have a crush on him, he didn't want... a boyfriend. Gavin was a good looking, funny, and sometimes a stupidly ...adorable man? Geoff ran his hand through his messy chocolate locks as he stared at his bedroom ceiling.

You need sleep luv, its not good for your health :p

I want to talk to you, maybe we should meet up tomorrow?

Have a few bevs at the local bar? sure. what time?

Geoff pondered, tapping his fingers on the back of his phone and wondering if he should go any further with this.

is 7 good?

absolutly. i'll see you tomorrow beautiful. <3

The veteran's heart stopped for a split second. Gavin actually liked him. He had so many chances to tell him, to tell him he wasn't into other guys, or he didn't like him like that, but he didn't. What was holding him back? Why was he so unsure all of a sudden? He set his phone aside on his nighstand and drifted to sleep, and even in his dreams he was unable to escape Gavin's touch.

  
Geoff stood outside his favorite bar, Gavin was already inside at the counter waiting for him. He phone buzzed constantly with texts from Ray. He had told him durning his lunch break and the puerto rican inssisted on calling it a date. No, no this wasn't a date. Just two men enjoying some beers and casual chit-chat. Geoff sighed heavily, what was he thinking? The man waiting for him to enjoy casual conversation sucked his dick. There was no way Gavin only wanted to talk and be friends. He didn't want casual conversation, he wanted casual sex.

Geoff walked in and hesistantly sat next to the brit, resiliant to look him in the eyes. "I thought you wouldn't come." Gavin smiled to him. "Well... I'm here." Geoff chuckled nervously.

"So, how's everything?" Gavin was the first to strike up the conversation.

"It's fine... I suppose... how about you?" Geoff still refused to look into the green eyes that studied him closely.

"Great, worked a bit of overtime but it was worth it." The brit smlied as he waved for two beers.

He had to tell him, this was going to go too far and he won't be able to stop it. Geoff opened his mouth to speak but was inturrupted when Gavin's hand grabbed his.

"You know Geoff, I really like you... and I think that...um..." Gavin's face was tinted red.

Oh god don't say it, please don't say it.

"I know it sounds crazy but... I... think i'm in love with you."

The words hit Geoff like a moutain of rocks. Gavin searched Geoff for reaction or response but all he could see was his mouth slightly agape. The two beers were ploped out in front of them and Geoff immediantly started drinking.

He knew what he wanted to tell the brit but he couldn't something about the confession made Geoff rethink everything. Something deep within in him wanted to respond with, 'I think I love you too' or 'I feel the same way'. All he did was look up at Gavin and nod slowly. Gavin smiled a bit before swallowing some of his own beer. Damn it this was out of hand and Geoff at this point felt it could only get worse.


	6. As Long As You Don't Say 'I Told You So'

This was bad, horrible, fucking atrousious.

Geoff stepped into his house, Gavin following behind. Of course he had to bring him home with him, this was the worst idea in the world. As soon as the door clicked shut the older was spun around quickly and Gavin's lips were on his.

Geoff pushed him back slightly, "Gavin, please, i'm not into you like that!" his face was flushed red.

"When are you going to realize that you are?" the brit planted kisses down his neck and to the junction between his shoulder. 

The veteran tried to speak but found himself unable to once again. Gavin stripped them of their shirts and jeans rather quickly, leading Geoff to his living room couch. He sighed as his entertainer's lips kissed ever inch of his stomach, casually ghosting the hem of his boxers. 

"P-please." he begged. 

The italian-brit sat up and crossed his arms, "Do you love me?" Geoff's eyebrows furrowed. "I can't do this if you don't. I need to know how you feel, I need to know if this is nothing but sex to you."

Geoff's face softened, he didn't know and the truth was he didn't want to wind up hurting Gavin. But everything about this one man that attracted the older just blew all clear accusations that he was only into women out the window. 

"I do... I love you Gavin." his breath was shaky, this could just be the adrenaline talking but he finally believed he loved him, he genuinely loved Gavin Free. Gavin smiled a bit then leaned forward to whisper in Geoff's ear.

"Then I believe i've been bad... won't you punish me daddy?" his voice became husky and lust filled, sending a shiver down the older's spine and making his cock twitch against his boxers.

He nodded before sitting up and pinning the younger down. Geoff didn't hold back, his hads roamed the smaller body and his lips scattered red amongst the pale canvas. He palmed Gavin through his boxers lightly, making sure he was only teasing him. 

"Do you want me? you want my cock deep in your perfect little ass don't you baby boy?" Geoff's voice reached a level of lust that made Gavin whine softly as he nodded.

"You've been bad lately, teasing daddy like that, you should be ashamed." the older hand dipped into his boxers to wrap around his arousal and rub the slit with his thumb, smearing the leaking pre-cum.

"O-oh fuck, I've been so bad... punish me daddy, please." Gavin groaned, barely able to make words.

Geoff yanked down both their boxers before getting up and heading out to his bedroom to grab lube and a condom. When he returned he was greeted wiy th the sight of the brit furiously pumping his erection. Geoff grabbed his wrist and yanked his away as he straddled his hips once more.

"You're just begging for me to punish you. "Geoff smiked, throwing Gavin's hand to the side as he lubed up two fingers and circled and teased his entrance. Gavin's back arched slightly as he whined even more and bit his lip. The veteran finally pushed them both in, slowly moving and scissoring his tight hole.

"M-more, please daddy I need more." Gavin moaned, grabbing the cushion beneath him. 

"Oh I don't think so, you've been so bad and I intend to punish you accordingly." Geoff slowed his pace even more, slightly curling his fingers as he went deeper with each thrust. 

Once he hit his sweet spot Gavin grabbed his bicept tightly and let out a shaky gasp. 

"Oh god." he whispered under his breath as the older slowly abused the spot. 

Geoff felt Gavin begin to tighten around him and pulled out, earning a low growl. He went to go slip on the condom but Gavin grabbed his wrist and shook his head. Geoff knew what he was thinking and couldn't help but flush red. He only nodded and put the package aside. Gavin sat up and climbed off the couch and onto his knees in front of Geoff, quickly taking his length into his mouth. He sucked and bobbed and ran his tounge expertly around hot flesh, Geoff's fingers running through his hand and to grip the back of his neck. 

"Such a good boy, look at how beautiful you are with your lips around my cock." he sighed, watching Gavin's swollen lips move up and down his shaft as his face glowed pink. 

Geoff grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked him away, ordering him to get o his hands and knees. Gavin complied, sticking his ass in the air and egarly awaiting Geoff. Geoff slid in with ease as the brit let out a groan mixed with pleasure and discomfort. 

"You like this? hm? You like me in this tight ass of yours?" Geoff gave a small thrust as his hand slapped his ass cheek. 

"Y-yes daddy, please, f-fuck me." Gavin whined once more. 

"I think you've been a good boy so far..." the older smirked as he began to ram Gavin's ass. 

He let out a loud moan, clawing at the carpet before him,  "Fuck daddy, f-fuck me harder... h-harder." 

Geoff slammed into him with all he had, digging his nails into his hip with one hand as he slapped his ass occaionally with the other. He felt Gavin clench against him, moaning louder and lounder with each thrust. 

"Are you close? Sh-should I let you cum? I don't think I should." Geoff groaned, not slowing his erratic thrust a bit.

"p-please, i'm so close daddy let me cum n-ngh, please let me cum!" Gavin shouted, his face red with need. 

"Go head, c-cum on daddy's dick." the older whispered into the brit's ear, causing the younger to shake and groan as his climax washed over him.

Geoff kept going, pounding into a now sensitive younger male.

"Come on daddy, c-cum in my ass, please." Gavin sighed. 

A few more thrusts and he came, spilling his seed into the younger. He pulled out to watch whit fluid drip from Gavin's entrance. 

"Fuck you're hot." Geoff groaned, laying back on the carpet.

"And you're in love with me." Gavin stood and smiled triumphantly. 

Geoff couldn't help but smile back, "Shut up and get cleaned up."


	7. Ready Or Not It's Over Now

Geoff groaned and rolled over in his bed to grab his buzzing phone.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice hoarse and clearly tired.

"Um, hey Geoff it's... Megan." A soft voice chuckled over the phone a bit. Geoff pulled his phone from his ear to look at the time, 12:37.

"Oh, hey Megan." He said almost coldly.

"Listen, I thought we could hang out today? Just you and me so we can talk?" Megan sounded nervous and hopeful and just as Geoff was about to reply Gavin rolled over and wrapped his arms around him.

"Babe who are you talking to?" Gavin buried his face into his back.

"Geoff who's that?" Megan questioned. Geoff smiled, this was perfect.

"No one, go back to sleep baby." Geoff smiled and kissed the Brit's forehead.

"But Geoff I want you to cuddle with me." Gavin whined like a child and quite frankly it was quite adorable to the veteran.

"in a minute." Geoff pet his hair. He really hoped Megan was burning up on the inside.

"Sorry, it's just my boyfriend... you were saying?" Geoff said in the most convincing casual voice he could.

"Boyfriend?" She muttered.

"So I'm not too busy, we could meet up and get coffee or lunch."

"Oh, of course... I'll see you at one? "

"sure." And with that she hung up. Geoff lowly chuckled and put his phone back on the night stand.

"What are you on bout?" Gavin muttered. Geoff simply laughed and then rolled to pin the italian-brit down and kiss him.

"I love you so much." He smiled.

"I love you too Geoff." Gavin smiled a bit and let out a huff of breath when Geoff laid onto of him.

"Who are you going to hang out with?"

"My ex unfortunately. "

"Did she hear me?"

"yeah, why?" Geoff lifted his head to look down at his lover.

"So she knows you're mine now." Gavin smiled and pecked his lips. Geoff chuckled and as sound as Gavin could stop rolling around and kissing him he got up to get dressed.

 

Once Geoff arrived at the Jersey Mike's he sat down at the table Megan was at. Her light blue hair still stood out and her green eyes still complimented her freckles and round face. He couldnt help but to want her again.

"Hey." She smiled slightly. Geoff returned the hello and watched Megan put her phone on the table and nervously play with it.

"So, how's Mark?" Geoff asked.

"He's fine... he talks about marriage and a family so much." She smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"That's... nice."Geoff fakely smiled back.

It was quiet for a few moments more before Megan spoke once again, "So you have a boyfriend now?" She tried her best not to look upset but you could see it in her eyes, she could just cry.

"Yeah, his name is Gavin." Geoff showed her his lockscreen, a picture they had took this morning of Gavin kissing his cheek and Geoff with some kind of half grin and closed eyes in white sheets.

"That's cute." She half-heartedly smiled and gazed at the photo as if she wanted to reach out to it. Geoff turned his phone back to himself to look at the photo.

" I honestly feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Geoff couldn't help but smiled the biggest, stupidest smile he could because he truly did feel lucky to have Gavin.

"So... you're gay?" She asked.

"I... don't know, its complicated."Geoff sighed putting his phone away. She only nodded and stared down at the table.

"Why did you do it? That's all I want to know." The veteran spoke up.

Megan lifted her head, her eyebrows furrowed, "I... couldn't do it, I loved Mark."

"So you were cheating on me?" Geoff growled now pissed. She didn't nice or say a thing for a moment the nodded sadly.

"So I was nothing to you?" He snapped.

"No no! Geoff I loved you and to be honest I think I still do! I... I think I still love you Geoffrey. " she protested.

"It's a little late for that." He growled and stood walking out. She called after him but he simply ignored her. Driving in his car he couldn't focus, now she wanted him back? He loved her with every ounce of his being and she wanted to throw it away only to try and get it back. He wouldn't let that happen because he didn't see himself with her anymore he wanted to-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point out I didn't mess up and stopped at the end on purpose. :) thanks.


	8. Like Pigs To The Slop, Men Want What They Want

"Geoff? Hey, I thought you'd never wake up."

Geoff quickly sat up, a hand on his chest trying to push him down. His vision cleared to realize it was Ray, Michael beside him.

"Ray... what happened?" He sat straight but hunched over in pain, a sharp pain that ran through his chest.

" Relax, you were in a car accident, you've been asleep for a week, you've got a few broken bones." Ray chuckled a bit shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well shit." Geoff groaned.

"Yeah, you kept calling for Gavin in your sleep." Michael smiled.

Geoff blushed, thats right, he did have a nasty habit of talking in his sleep. It was silent for a minute before Geoff looked up at Ray, "Did you tell him?" he breathed.

"Yeah, he was flipping out, We drove him here and he's outside getting air, cause when i say flipping out, I mean freaking the fuck out." Ray smirked a bit.

The veteran looked over to the window to see Gavin sitting on a bench outside under a tree, head in his hands. "Hey, tell him i'm up." Geoff smiled a bit.

Michael shrugged and left, leaving Ray alone with Geoff. "So, you still not into dudes?" The puerto rican sat down with a smug smirk.

"... I just woke up from a damn coma because I crashed and was too mad at my ex-girlfriend because i'd rather sleep with a really hot male stripper. I think I'm into dudes." Geoff laughed a bit, the pain shooting through him to interrupt his laughter.

Gavin soon entered and ran to Geoff, hugging him. "O-Ow! f-fucking christ Gavin I'm still hurt..." Geoff winced.

"I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're okay." Gavin backed up slowly, as if he'd break Geoff at the slightest movement.

"I am too." The tatted man smiled.

Gavin leaned in and kissed his lips, causing Geoff to jump a bit and then kiss back. Gavin's kiss felt so different, It wasn't rushed, it wasn't lust hungry, it was soft and passionate and Geoff wanted to never stop. His wish was unheard when Gavin pulled away inches from his lips.

"I need a beer." Geoff breathed with a smile.

"Of course you do." Gavin smiled back.

The brit walked to a corner of the room and handed Geoff a paper bag. Geoff peaked inside to see a bottle of his favorite whiskey inside. "You're really the best." Geoff smiled.

"It was nothing."

"No really, thanks."

Gavin nodded and sat next to him. "Well I guess we should leave you two alone." Michael smirked and drug ray out of the room.

They were quiet for a bit, refusing to look at each other. "It actually cost me a bit." Gavin spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Geoff raised an eyebrow.

" The whiskey... It was a bit of money after i paid for the rent and all my bills."

Gavin admitted.  

"Gavin, you didn't have to." The tatted man sighed.

"You do crazy things for the people you love." He shrugged. Geoff sat quiet, Gavin was struggling to make money and keep it for himself and yet here he was buying him a 40 dollar bottle of Whiskey. Gavin shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be selling himself to eat and sleep. It bothered him, in the beginning he had just used Gavin for himself, unaware that he needed the money desperately.  He felt like a downright pig for doing that to Gavin, _a filthy perverted pig._


	9. Knot In The Frayed Rope

Geoff sat into the Achievement Hunter office at his desk, he was a mess honestly. He hadn't seen Gavin in the weeks he'd been healing,  rather he was avoiding him. He couldn't look him in the eyes, not when he knew the truth. Gavin didn't deserve a job like that if he was only doing it for a small amount of money. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pulling up his lockscreen for about the millionth time. "That's nice, who's. That?" Geoff turned to see Jack behind him, a box of new copies of video games in his arms.

"Um.... his name is Gavin." Geoff turn his chair around fully. 

"Could I see?" Jack asked putting the box on Ryan's chair. Geoff nodded and handed him his phone and the bearded man chuckled a bit.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jack smiled, handing him back his phone. 

"Yeah." He sighed and put his phone back on his desk. Jack noticed that Geoff wasn't as joking with him as usually and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay Geoff?" He asked, Geoff looked up to him as if he need someone to help him, seriously help him, and he did.

"This is going to sound so weird."

"Alright, hit me."

"Okay... so when my girl Megan... dumped me Ray offered to take me out to get my mind off of it, I thought he was going to take me to a bar, buy me a few drinks but he took me to a strip club." Geoff began to explain.

"Okay, that's good though right?" Jack asked.

"You'd think so but uh... it's a strip club with men." Geoff blushed.

"Oh... continue."  Jack leaned back on his hip a bit crossing his arms.

"So I was a bit uncomfortable at first then Ray sat down and so did I and... that's when I met Gavin." 

"He's a stripper?" The bearded man questioned.

"Uh, yeah so anyway I got into a private session with him, he gave me his number and we... I guess you could say he hit it off. So after I brought him home from meeting him in a bar, the next morning Megan called and she found out about Gavin, I found out she was cheating on me, she wanted me back and I said no, and then... I got in the car crash."

"Wait she cheated on you? With who?"

"He new boyfriend, Mark." Geoff growled in disgust.

"Anyway when Gavin came to visit he had bought me my favorite $40 whiskey and... I found out he's struggling to even live in his house and I feel like a pig for going to that club and paying him to...ugh." the tasted man sighed heavily.

"Maybe you should talk to him, if you feel so bad maybe you should tell him how you feel about it." Jack shrugged. 

"Maybe..." Geoff was about to lean back in his chair when there was a knock on the office door. They turned to see Burnie peaking his head in.

"Hey Geoff, Um, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Geoff nodded and got up to stand outside the door with Burnie.

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't call." Geoff sighed.

"You were in a car accident, it's fine." Burning shrugged.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" The mustachioued man crossed his arms.

The other man didn't say anything, he shifted on his feet for a bit before grabbing Geoff by his waist and pulling him into a kiss. Geoff's eyes widened and he let out a surprised cry. Burnie pulled away slowly, Geoffs' mouth agape and his eyes looking at him confused. Before he could question the older man he walked off quickly. The tasted man stood there in utter shock. This was not happening. Not right now. He didn't need this right now. He didn't need _fucking Burnie Burns_ kissing him.


	10. It's Hard To Be Mad With That Leather Clad Ass

Geoff had been trying to text and call him all day, just trying to talk to him but he wasn't answering. He was stressing out, what if he didn't have a phone anymore because of him? That was ridiculous, he clearly stated that he had paid the bills before buying the whiskey, man this was bothering him, as well as the situation with his boss.

 _Yes_ , he when he asked him to hang out it _was_ probably going to be a date.

 _Yes_ , Ray _did_ mention something about him.

 _Yes_ , Burnie Burns _did_ shove his tongue down his throat.... was there tongue?

_Shit, there was._

Geoff put head head in his hands and sighed. This chase for his affection had obviously been going on for a while if Ray knew about it, especially if Ray knew about it. How many other people in the office knew? How many knew he was planning to do... that? Geoff's thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his phone. He picked it up and unlocked the screen to see a text from Gavin.

> _I'm sorry love, I'm working now I have a break in a few if you really need to talk._

Geoff sighed once more and stood to walk to his car. He needed to deal with one of these issues. Once at the club he sat at the bar, watching his boyfriend dance on stage in leather, something almost revealing and complimented his ass nicely. He had to admit, his stomach turned when Gavin climbed and gave lap dances all over other men. He simply ordered another glass of whiskey and watched the leather stretch and hug his hips. Gavin eventually came off stage and sat next to Geoff at the bar.

"Afternoon, love." He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey." Geoff smiled lazily and kissed his cheek back, then continued to kiss his other cheek and around his face.

Gavin pushed him away lightly, "Are you drunk?" He chuckled a bit.

"Probably." He sighed and crossed his arms on the counter, waving for another refill of Jack Daniel's as he placed another five dollars next to his glass. Once the bartender refilled it Gavin took it before Geoff could get a sip.

"I think you've had enough love." He smirked before taking a sip.

Geoff scratched his head and shrugged. Gavin looked him over before setting the glass down, "what was so important?" He asked gently.

"...I'm sorry." He said.

"You're sorry? For what? You haven't done a thing."

"No, I feel like such a piece of shit for paying you to... especially when you're only doing it to make enough to get by. I don't want you to spend money on me." Geoff grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"...oh love, it's alright... if anything you were helping me make some money, I haven't had a private session in a while it's so expensive. I don't have control over the prices and quite frankly it's unfair to have some one pay me well over a hundred dollars to have me do a minor task." Gavin shrugged and smiled a bit.

"You shouldn't have to be doing this." Geoff groaned.

"I know but... where else am I going to make this much money?" The Brit sighed.

Geoff sat quiet for a minute then perked up, "My job. Come work where I work, you just have to play some video games and you'll get paid, I'm sure they'll let you work there." He explained.

"You think?" Gavin perked up as well.

"Yeah, of course come in tomorrow and talk to Matt, I promise you won't have to do this anymore." The tatted man explained further.

"Alright, thanks so much Geoff." Gavin chuckled a bit.

This was good, if Burnie figured it out on his own Geoff wouldn't have to explain to him, he wouldn't have to let his long time friend down _too_ harshly.


	11. If I Can't Have You...

Burning sighed next to Matt as Gavin exited the room. "We could use another employee in Achievement Hunter." Matt shrugged.

"No." Burnie groaned with his head in his arms.

Matt raised an eyebrow. Gavin was perfect for the job, who cares if he was a stripper, no one needed to know that but who he told. He was perfect for the job as to why Burnie didn't want him to work here was beyond him. "Why not?" He asked.

Burnie lifted his head up to look at his friend, "He's Geoff's boyfriend."

Matt rolled his eyes and exhaled largely, "You know you can't mix your personal feelings with this."

"You don't understand. I love him, and he's already set on someone else." The curly haired man sighed.

"I do understand. " the younger growled a bit.

"How would you!?"

_"Because I love you! You're so set on Geoff you never notice me!"_

Burnie sat there, his eyes wide and completely speechless. _Matt was in love with him._ He tried to speak up but he just didn't know what to say, it's not like he wasn't good looking or anything and it's not like he wouldn't date Matt but they were best friends, he never thought about it. He opened his mouth to try to say something, hoping the first thing that came out of his mouth wasn't something he'd regret but was interrupted by Matt slamming his lips onto Burnie's.

He didn't push him away and didn't fight back, he gave in and moved his lips along with Matt's. They stood up, arms wrapping around each other to bring them closer. Matt pulled away from Burnie softly, smiling a bit before going over to the door to lock them in. Burnie grabbed his hips as he walked back to him and kissed him once more, backing Matt up until his lower back hit the edge of the desk. Burnie removed his shirt, kissing down the shorter's neck, leaving bright red hickies here and there. He kissed down until he reached the hem of his jeans, quickly taking off his belt, unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling them and and his boxers down to reveal his arousal.

Burnie slid as much as he could in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, casually running his younger across the tip. Matt groaned, running his hands though Burnie's dark curls, forcing his head down a bit more. It eventually the need to breathe became too much and Burnie pulled back, coughing a bit before standing to kiss Matt erratically.

Matt's hands trailed down to Burnie's pants, unzipping them and pulling out his member. He stroked him slowly, the kisses turned open-mouthed as Burnie fought to contain moans. Matt smirked into the kiss and he laid back on the desk, his hands on either side of Burnie's head to have him lean over him and continue to explore his neck and collar bones.

Burnie grabbed the lotion from his top drawer, not breaking the kiss that made his mind go crazy with lust and his heart almost flutter. He squeezed some out, rubbing it along his cock before slowly sliding into his coworker, causing him to let out a drawn out moan. "Does it hurt?" Burnie asked gently.

Matt shook his head and ushered him to start moving. He started out slowly, loving the grunts and moans coming from the younger man. Burnie picked up his pace, digging his nails into pale hips where bruises would show later. After a while of Matt digging his heels into Burnie's lower back to bring him closer, he was panting heavily, he was on the edge of climax. "I-I can't.... I'm gonna c-cum." Matt almost yelled.

Burnie smirked a bit watching as Matt's face only scrunched up more. His slight smile faded, he was coming close to his own release. Watched as Matt called out and his white fluid pooled on his stomach and he continued to thrust into the sensitive male. Burnie pulled out, rubbing furiously to his release in which only covered his coworker more. Matt sighed, relaxing his head on the desk as Burnie kissed his chest and cleaned his stomach.

Once he was finished, Matt stood and Brunie wrapped the shorter's shirt around him and pulled him close, kissing his head. He never thought it but he might actually be in love with Matt after all. "You didn't have to do that." The younger sighed.

Burnie smiled before putting his hands on either side of Matt's head to look at him, "I wanted to."


	12. Well I'm Afraid I May Have Faked It...

Gavin sighed climbing out of Geoff's shower surprisingly. Usually by this time he would have returned from his former job and taken a shower in his own apartment to clear his head then just pass out on his couch. But this time he was cleaning up after a little "celebration" with his boyfriend when Burnie had called to inform him that he had gotten the job. The call was expected but Gavin didn't expect Burnie to be in such a good mood when he wasn't in the interview.

Walking out of the bathroom he shivered a bit as cold air hit his skin. Geoff smiled and walked up to him, planning to place a hand behind his neck and kiss him but as soon as his hand met his skin he retracted his hand back a bit. "Gavin, did you shower in cold water?" He asked.

The lad nodded and shrugged. He was used to taking a cold shower because the water heater was broken in his apartment and the hot water just didn't feel right. Usually the the freezing water would just let him focus on nothing else but the sound of water and he could just relax and forget everything he was paid to do that day.

The older man sighed and hugged him close, his skin was cold as ice and was almost too cold for him. He pulled away and kissed his cold lips, "Get dressed." Geoff moved a few piece of hair sticking to his face.

Gavin nodded and went to dress with Geoff close behind, laying in bed as the younger threw on a pair of boxers and climbed in. The tatted man brought him close to spoon him and throw the covers and an extra blanket over them to try and warm him back up. As he buried his face into the crook of his neck he took in Gavin's natural scent and thought to himself,

how had it come to this? He was in love with male stripper from some club two blocks from his house, he was no longer concerned with "the love of his life", Megan, while he claimed would be the only one he'd ever love and, had gotten out of that horrible business of selling his body for a roof. Honestly the past couple of weeks, months have been hectic and a normal guy like Geoff still couldn't believe his simple life had gotten complicated so quick.

"Geoff?"

The older paused for a minute after slipping from his thoughts before placing a his on the dirty-blond man's neck. "Yes?"

"The night you brought me home from the bar, you told me you loved me when I asked you, were you," Gavin paused for a minute, chewing his bottom lip. "were you lying?"

_"Lying?"_

At the time Geoff was sure he loved Gavin even though deep down he was still teetering on the top of the fence. Of course he wasn't lying, of course he wasn't, right? He surely just didn't want Gavin for sex, he wasn't that kind of person but the sudden infatuation with men had been strange, and just Gavin at that. Maybe he was lying to himself? Maybe he just wanted Gavin's body. The thought made a dull pain subside at the bottom of his stomach and he groaned softly in discomfort.

"Gavin I love you, I know for a fact because every time I look at you I see more than an object, you're this beautiful person and I'd be scared let you go." He lied.

He honestly didn't know, _oh God he didn't know._ Gavin cracked a small smile and turned his head to meet his lips with his boyfriend's. It's true he didn't just see an object he wasn't just thinking he did right? He loved Gavin Free, _right?_


	13. Through Sickness And Health

Gavin had no trouble making friends with the other guys although Geoff Saw how Gavin really acted around other people. He was a mess honestly but it never failed to tug a smile across the tatted man's lips. Every now and then he messed and wrestled around with Geoff which was nice and everything especially with how Gavin was still kind of uncomfortable with PDA despite his previous job.

The older man guessed it was because he was in a pretty serious relationship with him, he had told him it was the first time ever being really serious with anyone. Geoff was almost on the Same side, it was his first time being in this kind of relationship with another man and PDA hadn't come as easily with Gavin as it did with Megan. Speaking of Megan, her and her boyfriend were going to marry soon... and Geoff and Gavin were invited.

Of course she had sent the Generic white and light gray detailed invite to Geoff's house. And the title read:

_Geoffrey and Gavino Ramsey_

It only made Geoff groan inwardly, the thought of marrying Gavin made his heart beat erraticlly, he liked the idea of having him for the rest of his life but he didn't want to ruin Gavin's life... what if he didn't really love him? Marrying him would _kill_ him if it turned out to be so.

* * *

 

Geoff stepped out of his car, flattening his ruffled black suit and letting Gavin out. They had decided to go anyway, of course Geoff didn't want to go but Geoff was a loyal friend no matter how many times he said he hadn't liked a certain thing about someone. Gavin had told him he didn't have to go, that they could just spend the night together, no thought or sight of Megan and Mark. But Geoff told him he had to, they had been friends for so long and it would be wrong not to go.

They headed around the back of a decent size white building that Geoff had been to for a few weddings, it held a dance floor, dinning area, and a bar in one very large room. It was simple and honestly couldn't have costed much. Many people were already sitting in seats, waiting for the reception to start. Sat down, noticing a few people that Megan had introduced him to, a few of those people had saw a future for him and the blue haired woman, he guesses they were wrong. Gavin grabbed his boyfriend's hand and smiled at him, "We can leave when you want."

Geoff nodded and pecked Gavin on the lips. "Geoff? Geoff Ramsey?" The older man turned to see that it had been Megan's sister calling to him.

She walked over and as she did Geoff couldn't help but catch disgust in the groom's face. "What are _you_ doing here?" She asked with a grin.

"I was invited." Geoff tried to smile back.

Megan's sister was so nice to Geoff and in a way was much like his own sibling when they talked or were together. "Man, I can't believe she still invited you. I told her not to, it would only ruin her day of you came. You know she still has feelings for you right?" She all but said above a whisper.

"I know. She's been my friend since forever... I thought I should at least be happy for her." He shrugged.

The girl hummed gently before eying up Gavin and showing a bright toothy smile. "She told me about your little _boy toy._ " Geoff and Gavin both flushed and stammered words.

"He's... my boyfriend."

"He's cute. I like him, he can stay. What's your name?" She asked him.

"It's Gavin."

"And he's British! Damn Geoff Ramsey hit his jackpot!" She giggled as Geoff only smirked raising an eyebrow at her.

"He's perfect." Geoff shrugged, making Gavin snap his head go him quickly as a small blush tinted his cheeks.

Heather only smiled and nodded, "I'll see you too love birds later." She went to sit back in her seat as the conversations among people began to quiet as piano music played.

Geoff watched his ex walk down the isle, she was stunning and simply put beautiful, he turned to look to Mark who was in utter awe at the sight of his soon-to-be wife. The tatted man thought about how it would be, seeing Gavin all cleaned up, walking down the isle towards him, towards a life together forever. His stomach filled with small flutters and he cracked a smile. He wouldn't mind marrying Gavin... in fact, he _wanted_ to marry him someday.

* * *

 

Once the wedding was over and Geoff and Gavin were home soundly, the older man quickly undressed from the formal wear to his boxers and had tackled Gavin onto the bed when he was in the middle of undoing his bow tie. "I hadn't even finished undressing, love."

Geoff knew what he was hinting at and sighed collapsing and laying on top of Gavin's smaller figure. "I'm too sore." He mumbled out.

The younger understood and sat up to gently push Geoff onto the bed and finish removing his clothes before letting Geoff spoon him into his lap and nuzzle his neck in the junction between his neck and Shoulder. He had thought about it and it made sense. He's in love with Gavin, nothing could change that, "I love you" he mumbled against the lad's neck.

Gavin didn't respond for a while which made Geoff questions a few things before he heard light snoring. He smiled and kissed Gavin's forehead before pulling him close and falling asleep with his lover.


	14. Something I Can't Help But Notice

Gavin sat in the office, groaning because he didn't really wanna get up this morning. After a stressful wedding on Saturday and the rough night on Sunday he just wanted to stay in bed with Geoff. He looked around the office briefly, only ray, Michael, and Ryan were in the office. Jack hadn't arrived yet and Geoff had promised to get him breakfast.

His eyes were caught with Ray's, then Michael's. He quickly turned back to his desk and tried to pretend he wasn't just aimlessly looking around. Soon Michael rolled up next to him in his chair. "Hey Boi, whatcha doin?"

Gavin smiled up to him, obviously trying to hide sleepiness. "Nothing much."

"Did Geoff do that?" He asked.

Gavin was confused, did what?

Michael pointed to his neck and Gavin blushed red. He had a few hickies and a bruise on his neck from last night that weren't sure to start fading for another 48 hours. The Brit nodded covering his neck. "Don't worry, I don't think I'm much of a hypocrite." He smiled pulling on his collar to show bright red hickies and teeth marks littering the junction between his neck and some on his shoulder.

The sandy haired man reached to run his fingers across one before Michael covered it back up. "So, Ray tells me that you were a stripper."

Gavin shrugged and looked off to the floor. He wasn't particularly proud of nor was he shy of admitting it. He just didn't want to remember how many times he did these things to other people then was paid for it, and it nearly wasn't enough.

He wasn't a stripper, he was forced to say he was a stripper and become a prostitute. That was the truth of it and Geoff knew that, Ray even knew that. "Hey, maybe you should show me sometime, I think It'd be cool." The curly headed man smiled warmly at him which made Gavin's stomach drop. He'd seen the smile before, way too many times before.

_He was hitting on him._

Gavin, almost at a lost for words just nodded slowly, thinking that maybe it was just him, Michael was different, he wouldn't cheat on Ray. Geoff entered the room and the auburn haired man patted his shoulder before rolling back to his desk.

Geoff came up to him to kiss his cheek and place a Dunkin Donut's coffee and bag on his desk before going back to his desk as well. Gavin stared down at it, Michael just wanted to see... he didn't want to cheat right? They were just friends.

_Right?_


	15. Old Habits Die Hard

Here Gavin was, hanging out with Michael, who had practically became his best friend. Or that's what he thought until the Jersey man had started to flirt with him.

They were hanging out at Michael's apartment, he had been using Gavin for about five minutes now to show him some 'moves'. Of course it came out jokingly but Gavin knew it wasnt a joke. "Michael, I don't even have any music" he chuckled.

"I can put some on." He held up his phone and smirked.

"No, no, im too worn out." The Brit's tone became more desperate for any kind of excuse.

"You're just making excuses!" Michael smiled wide and tacked him to pin him on the couch under them.

Gavin smiled at wrestled him a bit, failing to get on top.  
They laughed until Michael had stopped laughing, his hips gently grinding against the Brit's. Gavin gasped and spoke in a whisper, "Michael... wh-what are you doing?"

He knew what he was doing though, he knew what his mind was set on. His fingers trailed to the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up. "Michael. No." Gavin said gently, grabbing his wrist.

Michael look up at him, smiled a bit, and sat up straight. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay... but y-."

Before Gavin could finish a hand was brought across his face. "God, I'm sorry you're such a whore... don't act like you don't want it. You do don't you? You miss all of those men just taking you like a toy... you miss being a filthy slut." The curly headed male lifted his chin to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Michael... what's wrong with you? What's... gotten into to you?" Gavin held his reddening cheek.

"Shut up." He growled and undid his pants, pulling out his already hard cock.

Gavin tried to squirm Away, roll off the couch or anything but Michael had his one wrist pinned harshly to the couch and his knees on his thighs to keep him down. "M-michael no! Michael please! Please don't do this! Please!" He yelled.

Michael yanked off Gavin's pants, the Brit taking every chance to try and get Away, he managed to fall off the couch and almost crawl to the kitchen but his hair was snatched and the Jersey man's cock was past his lips in seconds, fucking his mouth roughly. Gavin's gag reflex had him coughing, gagging, and pushing at Michael's hips as he bottomed out.

Once he pushed Gavin Away roughly on his hands and knees, he vomited into the carpet, wiping the bile from his lips when he had stopped. Michael grabbed hold of his neck and forced himself into the younger man. The Brit screamed loudly and clawed at the carpet beneath him. "Come on whore, moan." The Jersey man pounded into the foreigner roughly.

Gavin couldn't take it, he couldn't keep it in, he moaned and gasped and panted. He didn't want this, but his body was telling him how good it felt. He wanted Michael to stop but at the same time, never to stop.  
He grunted before gasping out,

"M-michael, please...s-stop... d-dont... _don't stop._ "


	16. Fight The Fool Who Makes The Fools

Geoff watched Gavin walk in the door late at night, his hair a mess. "Hey, you alright?" He asked.

Gavin looked at him and smiled slightly and nodded. "Did something happen?"

He shook his head with the same sad smile. "Come on Gav, talk to me." He put a hand on his shoulder and the Brit wildly flinched away. 

"I'm tired." He croaked lowly. 

"It is late...I guess we should both get some sleep." Geoff grabbed his hand and led them to bed.

Once they were comfortably settled in and Gavin had passed out with an arm across his chest and one behind his own head. He noticed the red and purple marks on his wrists and lifted his hand to inspect it further. He carefully ran his thumb over the bruise and growled softly.

_Michael did this._

_He had to have._

He kissed the mark before setting his arm back down and staring at the ceiling. He was going to make Michael pay, he was not going to do this Gavin, especially not to Ray.  After everything both of them had been through the Jersey man had no right to fuck with their emotions, not Ray's not Gavin's. 

> _"Hey, what's up? You uh, you seem out of it." Geoff put a hand on Ray's shoulder._
> 
> _"I'm sorry, I've just had a hard time lately. I'll get back to editing in a minute." Ray sighed._
> 
> _"What's got you?"_
> 
> _"Nothing just... some relationship problems."_
> 
> _"Like?"_
> 
> _"...I thought I found the right guy... yknow... but... he just... used me... cheated on me and..." Ray lifted his shirt to show multiple bruises, "he abused me... I thought he was just doing it because he loved me... and he just... cared so much... I was wrong... and I can't get out, I don't want to get out, I need him."_
> 
> _Hearing about how relationships got abusive and bad made Geoff's blood boil and stomach churn. He hated hearing about how something that was purely care, love, and compassion had turned into a fight to deal with the other person. "You don't need him. You can find another guy better than him, someone you deserve."_
> 
> _"I can't get out Geoff... he... I love him."_
> 
> _"That's not love Ray, it's an addiction. I'll talk to him."_
> 
> _"Really? You'd...  do that for me?"_
> 
> _"Of course."_

And of course Geoff "talked" to him and left him with a broken arm and bloody nose and a few bruises and cuts. He threatened him, told him if he ever hurt Ray again, he was dead. Ray was like a son to him and he'd be damned before he let anyone lay another hand on him or emotionally hurt him anymore, not when he had believed Michael was so good to him. And he seemed it and he was happy, _how dare he make Ray into a fool._

 

**_How fucking dare he lay his hands on Gavin._ **

 


	17. Don't You Know That Kind Of Love Will Blind You, Kid?

The day started up like any other, all the lads and gents coming in and exchanging tired good mornings and starting up their systems. Geoff glanced over to Michael and Ray, smiling at each other, Michael's smile seeming more genuine than Ray's. "You alright?" Geoff heard the curly headed man speak up, rubbing his boyfriend's arm.

Ray flinched a bit and nodded. "You know I love you." Michael lifted the younger of the two's chin and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, then his lips.

"I love you too." Ray said shakily before embracing the Jersey man, "I'm sorry I made you mad at me last night."

"It's okay, we all make mistakes."

Geoff cleared his throat abruptly, Michael and Ray sitting up straight to turn to him, the older of the two having a slightly angry look. "Can I talk to you Ray?" He asked.

The shorter nodded and followed him outside the office door. Ray didn't even make eye contact, like a child being scolded by dad. "Let me see your arm." Geoff sighed.

"My...arm?" Ray looked up at him with a slight panic.

Geoff only held out his hand and Ray reluctantly lifted his arm and Geoff pulled up the short sleeve to reveal a dark purple and greenish bruise. "He did this to you, didn't he?"

"He means well, it was my fault... i shouldn't have walked in on him and Gavin." The Puerto Rican tried to explain.

"Him and Gavin?" The mustachioed man raised an eyebrow.

The younger hesitated before swallowing and answering, "He... raped...Gavin last night... it was brutal and...he... he told me its my fault, if i was adequate enough and maybe if i looked better...he asked me 'why weren't you a stripper? I bet you could have pleased me like... Gavin.' And i guess... he's right." He sighed shakily, on the brink of tears.

Geoff put a hand on his shoulder, causing the younger's gaze to pull from the floor. "That's not true, you don't deserve him if he make you feel like shit Ray, that's not love. _This_ , isn't love." He gestured Ray's bruised arm.

"He loves me... he... I know he does... he'll get better... i just... need to..."

"Leave him."

"Wha...What?"

"You need to leave him Ray. He's only hurting you."

Ray looked up at Geoff like a teenager arguing with his parents and yanked his arm away. "No! He's not doing it on purpose! He loves me and is just telling me how to improve... he's only trying to help!"

"Ray he's not helping!"

" _Shut up!_ After all the shit I've been through Michael was there for me, he's different! I _deserve_ love... and just because you're in _a shit relationship with a slut who sucked dick for a living_ doesn't me you let it out on me! I love Michael an you cant take the one thing good in my life away from me! _Gavin deserved what he got!_ " Ray walked back in the office, slamming the door.

Geoff's blood was boiling, why couldn't Ray see it? Michael was blinding his judgement and Ray was right, he wasn't like the others... _**he was worse.**_


	18. These Lips Are Sealed

Geoff lead Gavin into the house and sat him down on the couch. "What happened at Michael's house?" He asked.

Gavin stayed silent, keeping his eyes in his lap. "Gavin, please." Geoff begged.

The brit lifted his shirt up and over his head, showing the older his back that was covered in bruises and a few scratches. "It... wasn't consensual." He confessed.

The veteran ran a hand down his back and let out a shaky breath. "He wont get away with this... he's doing the same thing to Ray."

 

"Geoff, its not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Geoff retorted.

Gavin fell silent, he couldn't argue with Geoff, he didn't want to get into a fight with him and lots have him angry at him for a while, not when now was when he needed him the most, he needed comfort and he had found that in the older man.

Geoff scrubbed his face with a heavy sigh, "You should have told me, or the police for that matter."

Gavin shook his head, "No cop is gonna believe a prostitute Geoff, besides... I promised Ray I wouldn't."

 

> Gavin crawled towards his clothes while Michael yelled full force at Ray for walking in.
> 
> "Why? I dont need to answer to you, how about why couldn't you have been better in bed, eh? _Youre a worthless attention whore, that's all this relationship ever is!_ " the Jersey man who had a grip on the smaller's arm threw him to the ground and stormed into the bathroom, the shower sputtering on.
> 
> Gavin hurried to clothe himself and just as he began to leave Ray grabbed his shoulder gently, "Gavin, please, dont tell anyone about this... about you... i need Michael... he may seem horrible but he's actually really good, he loves me, and i love him."
> 
> Gavin only nodded and ran out the door, on his way home.

Gavin always kept his promises but this time he couldnt lie to Geoff. " Im not going to let him hurt you and Ray like this, Gavin."Geoff said sternly.

"I want Ray to be happy, Geoff, hes been through a lot." Gavin of course knew Ray a while back when he first came to The Club to sit at the bar and wallow, they talked a lot after his shifts.

"I understand, but... you need to understand that Michael wont make him as happy as he thinks."

Gavin only signed, paused, then nodded, " if it's what's best for him."


	19. Cinderella Is The Brown Man, How Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted more Ray and Michael...   
> (Im so sorry this isnt what you expected.)

Ray got home with Michael that night, throwing himself on the couch and turning on the Tv to play some black ops and get his min off of everything Geoff had said. He was wrong about Michael, he was nothing but sweet to him. Just then Michael sat down and prompted Ray to lay his head in his lap.

Ray loved cuddling like this, it was always so comfortable and it reminded him that Michael really did love him. They stayed like this for a while, the older petting his hair for a while.

He had to admit, the hard-on Michael was sporting was ruining the mood a bit but it was nothing the younger couldn't look past until Michael pushed his head forward a bit, moving his hand from his hair to palm his erection.

Ray sighed and ignored it for a while until the Jersey man reached forward to the controller in his hand to pause the death match. He looked up at him angrily as Michael unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "No." Ray growled, turning back to the game.

Before he knew it, Michael snatched the controller and threw it harshly across the room, grabbing a handful of ray's hair and pulling his head up to look at him briefly, before forcing him down on his cock.

Ray coughed a bit before complying and sucking as Michael bucked up into his mouth. He threw him to the ground and let out a large breath, "Get your clothes off, slut." He growled.

Ray nodded and threw his clothes off quickly as the older stroked his erection and watched. The younger knew the drill and climbed up on top of Michael, sliding down on his cock and grunting in pain, tears slipping from his eyes.

The Jersey man began a rough pace immediately, causing ray to drive his nails into his shoulders. The pain was so excruciating, it took a while before he became numb like usual, laying like a rag doll against him until he had finished.

Ray sighed, the warm water soaking his hair an running down his back, the evidence of Michael's release running down his thigh. He knew Geoff was right, he hated that he was right but... he deserved love and he couldn't imagine getting it from anyone but Michael.

He sat on the ceramic floor and leaned his head against the tile, tears threatening to leave his eyes. Truth was, he envied Gavin and Geoff. They had a perfect relationship right away and all he wanted was a perfect relationship like that.

_He wished he lived in a fairy tale like them._


	20. Skip The Chains

"Michael?" Geoff spoke up, walking into the office.  
He was going to put an end to this and he wa going to do it right fucking now. He didnt care if he caused a damn scene.

"Yeah?" The Jersey man stood to face him only to get knocked back in his chair with a punch to the face.

"Geoff, what the fuck?!" Ryan stood.

Geoff grabbed Ray from his seat, "Take off your jacket, Ray." Geoff looked to him.

Ray sighed before taking off his twitch hoodie to reveal bruised arms and a bruised collar. "He fucking did this. Not only did he do this but he raped Gavin." Geoff looked around the room, appalled looks from Jack and Ryan, Gavin silently looking at his feet.

"Oh that whore liked it, dont let him lie to you." Michael sat up, wiping blood from his spit lip.

Geoff grabbed him by his shirt collar and forced him to stand, "Don't make me hit you again." He growled.

"There has to be a reason... right? Michael....?" Ray looked to his boyfriend with hope.

Michael's angry look stayed a while beforebit faded, "I... I didnt want to take it slow... i was tired of taking it slow and thats all you wanted. I figured... I could get it from Gavin... he'd be willing... right? I didnt want to hurt you... that's why I told you to hide it... I couldn't look at it.... I always wound up hurting you and I didnt want to. I didnt want any of this. I just wanted you, Ray." He sighed, tears welling in his eyes as they locked with the floor.

Geoff let go of him, watching him sit back in his chair and wipe his eyes, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Gavin...Ray... I know it doesn't make up for it.... but I'm really sorry."

Ray pulled the jersey man into a hug, "you should have told me. I would have agreed... I was just scared because of all the other relationships I've had, Michael... I can't forgive you... but we can try again."  
Ray muttered into his ear.

Michael slowly hugged the younger back, "Thank you. Thank you, I don't deserve a second chance. I know I don't deserve you."

Geoff sighed and turned to Gavin and lifted his chin, "it's gonna be okay, I promise." He smiled slightly.

Gavin looked into his blue eyes before quickly standing to hug him, crying into his shoulder, "I-It was horrible Geoff...I couldn't stop it... _I couldn't stop him_."

"Shh, he wont hurt you anymore. I've got you... I'll always protect you." Geoff hugged him back tightly.

* * *

 

Geoff and Gavin got home, Gavin shedding his clothing down to his boxers and laying in bed, Geoff did the same and climbed on top of him. "Are you sure you want to do this...?" Geoff asked.

Gavin nodded, pulling the older into a kiss that started slow and began to speed up. The tatted man kissed his collar then down to his boxers to take them off and begin to suck his cock. Gavin sighed, threading his shaky hands through his messy chocolate hair. He could feel himself beginning to relax slightly and Geoff worked his mouth over his dick.

The older pulled awayvto kiss his stomach lightly before grabbing the lube from the nightstand and applying some to his fingers to gently rub around Gavin's hole and then push two in slowly. He moved them, gradually opening up the younger. "G-Geoff, I'm ready." He groaned.

Geoff nodded, pulling away before standing on his knees to rub some lube over his dick, he leaned down to Gavin, kissing his neck as he put his head against his entrance. _"S-Stop! Stop it! G-Get off! Don't! Don't touch me!"_ He yelled pushing the older away harshly.

"Okay, okay, I won't" Geoff sat up, holding up his hand in defense.

"I... I'm sorry..." the brit whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's okay... we don't have to," Geoff pulled him close and wrapped them in the sheets, " just relax... it's okay."

Gavin clung to him, shaking and crying still, how was he ever going to help him? Gavin was a mess, and Geoff didnt know how deep this damage really was, but he knew it was bad, really bad.


End file.
